koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aeneas
Aeneas is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. He is the son of the Dardanian prince, Anchises, one of Troy's neighboring allies. Due to his family's ties to the Trojan king, Priam, he is a steadfast believer for the Trojan cause. Though young and seemingly inexperienced, Aeneas is a crafty, quick-witted warrior on the field. He tries to stifle arrogance with abiding confidence, seeking to remain broadminded if possible. Role in Game Throughout most of the story, Aeneas' role is relatively minor. He first appears defending the city of Lyrnessos from the Greeks. He is defeated by Achilles, and Aeneas is forced to withdraw while the Greeks take his city. As the war wages on, Priam sends Aeneas to find more allies for the Trojans. The young king finds Queen Penthesilea and easily convinces her to lead her Amazons and aid Troy. Learning of her desire to die in battle, Aeneas takes pity on her. He tells her to seek a cleansing from Priam and accompanies them to the temple of Apollo and Artemis for the ritual. After the Trojans mourn Prince Hektor's death, Aeneas joins Penthesilea as she leads her Amazons to battle. Aeneas tries to dissuade her from challenging Achilles, stating that her sister's death is not her fault. His consolation is appreciated yet the Amazon Queen ultimately accepts her end in battle. When Troy is on the verge of ruin, Aeneas hurries to Priam's palace and finds Paris. The cursed prophetess, Kassandra, appears and proclaims that Aeneas is destined to create a new empire that will be greater than Greece and Troy combined. She warns him that the fallen walls will leave him to safety. Ignoring her words, Paris forces Aeneas to depart from Troy and to save himself and his family. Aeneas promptly rescues his loved ones and other survivors. Once this task is finished, Agamemnon brandishes the heads of Priam and Paris and proclaims that he will conquer all of the cities in the land. Disgusted by the king's dastardly act, Aeneas defeats him and escapes capture from the Greek army as the walls of Troy collapse. Remembering Kassandra's final prophecy, Aeneas climbs the debris and escapes. He then leads the survivors to sail away from the smoking ruins of Troy. Quotes *"Achilles, king of the Myrmidones. Why do you harm the people of this land? They have done you no harm." :"They have allied themselves against history. A grievous mistake." :"History is yet to be made, Achilles." ::~~Aeneas and Achilles *"My queen, remember: the gods play with us and tease us for their amusement. You bear no guilt for what they have caused to happen." :"Thank you, fair prince. This is my time." ::~~Aeneas and Penthesilea Gameplay Moveset : , : Steps forward for a wide slash to the side. : , , : Wider horizontal slash. : , , , : Turns a bit to the side before he slashes. : , , , , : Three consecutive spinning slashes. : , , , , , : A low horizontal cut before he follows with a rising diagonal slash. He hunches once more for two more low slashes. He turns and slashes with a slash to his side before ending the chain with a wide slash. :Dashing : Overhead diagonal slash. : : Vertical slash that starts low and rises. : , : Two vertical rising slashes, Aeneas kneeling to slice at a slant. : , , : Two rising slashes. He turns to perform a kneeling overhead chop. : , : Swings shield to hit to the left before he follows with an overhead hit with shield. : , : Bashes shield forward. : , , : Swings shield forward to smack foes. : , , , : Ducks low to swing his shield. Aeneas emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Hits with his shield for three wide swings. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Plunges sword to skewer through an enemy's torso. As they cripple to the ground, Aeneas swings his shield to emit a stunning shockwave. :Front - Smashes the bottom rim of shield onto an opponent's foot. Aeneas then aims for their skull with a turning slash. The force of his blow causes his opponent to flip off their feet and crash to the ground. :Rear - Places sword against enemy's neck and slices. :Downed Enemies - Looms over enemy before smashing his shield onto their necks. :Mid-Range - Uses his shield to lift his stunned foe off the ground. He balances them on top of his shield to drop them behind him. As they crash on their backs, Aeneas swings his sword to slash their necks. :Mid-Range - Quickly jumps in front of a opponent to thrust sword through their chest. As he withdraws his blade, the fallen opponent flips onto the ground. Fighting Style At a glance, Aeneas appears to control like Hektor and is the Trojan counterpart of Patroklos. However, his movements are rigid when compared to either character due to Aeneas's slackened agility. Since his lowered speed affects his every movement, including his evade, it might be in the player's best interest to carefully judge each of Aeneas's strikes appropriately. He may be resilient, but he isn't as hardy as Penthesilea or Ajax to fully compensate for mistakes. On the other hand, his circular slashes and shield swings provide a strong defense for him against crowds. Additionally, his shield's size ensures a wider range for his stunning attacks than other characters. His multi-hitting attacks are his distinguishing features over other sword wielding characters and are exceptionally useful when properly timed in duels. If used with care, Aeneas can repeatedly break through an opponent's guard without needing to rely on Parries. Greek Mythology In the Illiad, Aeneas was the son of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Although his role was minor in the war, his real adventure started when the Greeks sacked Troy. As Poseidon told Achilles, Aeneas was destined to rule the Trojans and a new kingdom. The kingdom Poseidon spoke of would later be called the Roman Empire. Aeneas whilest he was in the Underworld to see his father's shade, saw visions of the glory of Rome. The triumph of Scipio in the Punic Wars, and even the glorious Julius Caesar on his return from Egypt. This caused Aeneas to go further into Italy after leaving the Underworld and back to Cumae. Then he married Lavina, Daughter of King Latinus and thus founded the City of Rome. Gallery AeneasConcept.jpg|Concept art Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters